Final Preparations
Final Preparations is the 3rd story of the Firstborn Saga, written by Gamewizard2008, and was the final multi-chapter prequel before Legend of the Eight Firstborn.'' ''Final Preparations was published on October 17, 2011, and was completed on November 1, 2011. It is preceded by Operation: DEATH-EGG, and followed by the second half of the Nightmare Series. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7448279/1/Final-Preparations deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46209016/Final-Preparations Archive of Our Own link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11715723/chapters/26387106 Chapter List #Prelude: The Daughter of Evil #Preparations Begin #Lost Pride #Lehcar's Father #Escape #Final Preparations Summary Rachel and Violet are framed when Lehcar and Scarlet cause destruction in West Virginia, getting the two girls in trouble. At the same time, Danika, Nolan, Madame Rouge, and the bounty hunters, Bane and Aurra, try to capture the ones on Nolan's revenge list, and Kami. Kweeb is captured by the Toxic Four and Yllaw, and given to Lehcar and Scarlet as a present, and when the two girls treat the little alien like a pet, Kweeb starts to think that size really does matter, and his small stature will get him nowhere, to which Ava was disgusted by. Meanwhile, the KND are trying to find information on Lord Gnaa, and figure out about the Brotherhood Base and try to sneak in. At the same time, Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri were kidnapped by several Brotherhood villains and taken to Brotherhood H.Q., in which Emily and Annie had to befriend Gary the Stormtrooper, who took them there. He ended up betraying them, and Brain executed Emily by zapping her with Ghost Portal entry lasers, giving her ghostlike abilities, but she's still alive and able to switch from human to ghost at will. Eventually, everyone makes it to Brotherhood Base and fight off the villains, with Kweeb regaining his pride and fighting Lehcar, Scarlet, and the Toxic Four. Eventually, Brain decided to blow up the base, causing everyone to evacuate, and for Ganon, Lehcar, and Scarlet to board a rocket to Moonbase, which they quickly destroyed. When the heroes reached the crumbling Moonbase, Nigel and Eva faced Ganon while Rachel and Violet faced Lehcar and Scarlet. The heroes eventually won and started rebuilding the Moonbase. Story Importance *Harvey is hit by the Darkness Cannon, allowing Gnaa to easily possess him in the future. *Angie Granite learns her earthbending. *Emily Matthews gains her ghost powers. *It's learned that Negatives have the same lifespan as their Positives, and one cannot survive without the other, which is why Ganondorf agreed to give birth to Lehcar, so Rachel may live. *This experience tempts Luvbi to start the Junior Prospectors, which ultimately lead to Shaunie rescuing everyone. *Ava's reasons for going out with Kweeb are foreshadowed. *The Minish are foreshadowed. *King K. Rool's connection to the Drilovsky Family and Kameron Drilovsky are hinted at. *We get a look at Kweeb's past, when he joined GKND and was inspired by Ava. *Ganondorf notes the existence of Nigel's cousin, Morgan, leading them to seek her out. Reception Final Preparations received very positive reviews, and many believed it to be the perfect prelude to Legend of the Eight Firstborn, as it got them really hyped up for the story. The action scenes were the best part of this prequel, but the biggest issue were how too many fights were happening at the same time. This resulted in hasty interaction between characters and a hasty setup of their conflicts. Differences Between Old and New Versions *While originally 9 chapters, the chapters were combined with a new total of 5 chapters. **The one-shot "The Daughter of Evil" was added at the beginning, making 6 chapters on FanFiction and Ao3. *When the K. Rool Brothers join Team Gnaa, Lord Gnaa promises them Kameron Drilovsky's daughter, Kami, foreshadowing K. Rool's relationship with her family. Additionally, Lord Gnaa no longer wishes to merely kill Kami like in the original. *Just like in DEATH-EGG, Angie's shoes are removed to fit her earthbending personality. *Charlotte MayHence is cut from the story, as well as the rest of the Firstborn Saga. She would originally save Sector W from Plank, but now Sector W saves their selves. *The K. Rool Brothers are not with the other villains at the Brotherhood Base, and are only around for the beginning and ending parts of the story. *Jessica is removed from the story; she is revealed to be Gary's daughter in Firstborn now. *When Lehcar enslaves Kweeb, she talks about the Minish rather than the Kateenians. *When Ava gets mad at Kweeb for giving up on his pride, she has an internal thought that foreshadows the conflict between Glomourians and Kateenians. *Lord Gnaa's rendition of "Hellfire" is scrapped. *Originally, Rumpel Stiltskin is forced to join Team Gnaa due to having messed with Gnaa's "wiki page" (a 4th wall reference to this wiki). This was rewritten, so Rumpel is brought to join based on his aiding Bowser. *Leopold calls Katie "scary lady" instead of "pretty lady." *Kami and Jeremiah do not have a romantic moment, nor do they get to know each other. *The kissing scene between Elijah and Marine is scrapped. Instead, the two are surprised to see each other, with the other operatives surprised that they know each other. *During the battle inside the base, a flashback scene is added, showing Kweeb's first time in GKND, and how he tried to get stronger. *Following the battle inside the base, instead of retreating based on cowardice, The Brain states that they have collected enough info before deciding to blow up the base. **A scene is added, showing the other villains escaping into Mumbo Jumbo's magic hat (with Matt Dimalanta being last as he looks at Yin), with Mumbo teleporting with the hat afterwards. *Nigel's backstory about his younger sister was completely scrapped, and he no longer has any personal grudge against Ganondorf. *During the Ganondorf fight, the latter implies that he is not using his full power, lest Nigel and Eva would've been dead in seconds. Game Over Scenes "Enjoy the freezer, Dearie." - Brain; Kami death. "Seems my operative was too much for you." - Brain 2; death during city battle. "This is the first demonstration of evil..." - Brain 3; death in base. "So... you are not the one." - Ganondorf 1; Rachel death. "Isn't she brilliant?" *grins* - Ganondorf 2; death by Lehcar. "And so... the Unos' pride has fallen." - Ganondorf 3; Nigel death. "Send my greetings to your great-grandfather." - Ganondorf 4; Ganondorf battle. "Your blood will be my trophy..." - Ganondorf 5; battle 2. "I've raised her well, it seems. She is a perfect breed of darkness." - Ganondorf 6; during Lehcar battle. Characters *'Rachel T. McKenzie' *Violet McCleary *Sector W **Harvey McKenzie **Sonya Dickson **Lee Harper **Paddy Fulbright **Angelie Granite *Chad Dickson *Lizzie Devine *Herbie MayHence *Emily Matthews *Annie Wilconson *Zuri *Cosmo Dunfree *Nova of Harnita *Ava *Kweeb *Kami Drilovsky *Nigel Uno *Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. *Kuki Sanban *Wallabee Beatles *Abigail Lincoln *Fanny Fulbright *Patton Drilovsky *Eva Roberts *Katie *Luvbi *Marine the Raccoon *Grim Reaper *Team Gnaa **Negatar Gnaa **Phantom Gnaa **Brotherhood of Evil ***Darth Genious ***Madame Rouge ***Monsieur Mallah ***General Immortus ***Nolan York ***Danika Anderson ***April Dickson ***Gary the Stormtrooper ***The Terrible Toxic Four ***Eeballaw Seltaeb ***Cad Bane ***Aurra Sing **Zant **Vaati **Ganondorf Dragmire **Lehcar EiznekCm **Scarlet Vargas **King K. Rool and K. Rool Brothers (cameo) **Bowser Koopa (cameos) **Rumpel Stiltskin (cameos) Locations *'Ashland, West Virginia' **Ashland Park *KND Moonbase *Brotherhood H.Q. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Firstborn Saga